There's Magic Everywhere
by force42
Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball, two unrequited crushes will become a little less unrequited. Songfic to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." Oneshot. Light and fluffy. HP/DM


**There's Magic Everywhere**

**Summary:** During the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball, two unrequited crushes will become a little less unrequited. Songfic. HP/DM

Songfic to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from _The Lion King_. Some of the lyrics have been changed to better reflect the story. The band plays an instrumental version of the song and the various characters sing along. (_The Lion King _premiered on June 24, 1994 and debuted in the UK on October 7, 1994. The Yule Ball is in December 1994. For the purposes of this fic, I'm using the US release date, so the muggleborns could have seen the movie over the summer and recognized the song.)

AU: Harry already knows about the Prophecy. After Harry heard the prophecy about Wormtail, Dumbledore decided Harry might as well know about the prophecy about his birth.

* * *

Hermione floated around the dance floor in the arms of Viktor Krum. She scanned the crowded dance floor, spotting Harry trying to remove his hand from its place at Parvati's waist and Parvati moving it back into position with a put upon expression. Neither appeared to be enjoying the dancing. Hermione noted that Harry danced like he flew, with an effortless grace that few could match. Parvati, however, did not seem to be appreciating that fact.

Twirling around the dance floor, Hermione noticed that Harry appeared to be looking for someone, an escape from Parvati, or both. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Draco Malfoy seemed to be similarly looking for an escape from Pansy. Every now and then, she'd see one of the boys look longingly at the other behind his back. She caught Pansy's eye and jerked her head towards Harry and Parvati. Pansy nodded back.

As the song changed, Hermione found herself humming along to the familiar melody as she and Viktor danced.

"_I can see what's happening," _ Hermione sang to herself as she danced with Viktor.

"What?" Viktor asked.

Hermione giggled and kept humming to herself.

_"And they don't have a clue," _Pansy sang along to the unfamiliar yet catchy music.

"Who?" Draco asked Pansy, who shook her head and continued singing.

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," _Hermione and Pansy sang.

_"Our trio's down to two," _Hermione continued.

"Oh?" Viktor played along as he led Hermione closer to Harry and Parvati.

_"Ze sweet caress of moonlight," _Fleur sang as Roger Davies twirled her.

_"There's magic everywhere," _Headmaster Dumbledore hummed to himself with a smile and twinkle.

_"And with all this romantic atmosphere,"_ Professor Sprout sighed.

"_Disaster's in the air," _Professor Snape sneered._  
_

All the muggleborns and muggle-raised students joined in on the chorus,

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

Hermione and Viktor finally caught up to Harry and Parvati._  
_

_"The peace the evening brings_

Desperate to get away from Parvati, Harry tapped Viktor on the shoulder and asked "May I cut in?"_  
_

_"The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

Viktor nodded. Harry bowed to Hermione, and Viktor bowed to Parvati as they switched partners and continued to dance.

_"With all its living things"_

Harry was glad to be away from Parvati, who was far fussier a dancer than Hermione. Harry let Hermione lead him as his mind drifted, his thoughts following the music,  
_"So many things to tell him  
"But how to make him see  
"The truth about my past? The prophecy?  
"He'd turn away from me"_

Draco was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't see where Pansy was leading him,  
_"He's holding back, he's hiding  
"But what, I can't divine  
"Why won't he be the man I know he is  
"The man I see inside?"_

The chorus of muggleborns and muggle-raised picked up again,

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

Hermione and Pansy spun next to each other as they moved their partners into position._  
_

_"The peace the evening brings_

The girls twirled away from their partners to each other and kept dancing together, leaving Harry and Draco suddenly partnerless on the dance floor.

_"The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

Draco and Harry looked around confused at Pansy and Hermione's sudden departure.

_"With all its living things"_

Their eyes finally landed on each other.

The music swelled as Draco hesitantly smiled and Harry bowed to him.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

Harry took one of Draco's hands in his own and wrapped his other arm around the thin boy's waist.

_"You needn't look too far_

As one, they glided around the dance floor with Harry leading.

_"Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

The two boys effortlessly danced around the other couples, with eyes only for each other.

_"Love is where they are"_

Harry hesitantly pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips. Draco blushed and pulled Harry closer, resting his head against Harry's chest as they continued to dance.

Hermione, Ron, and Pansy watched from near the punch bowl as Harry and Draco danced.

_"And if they fall in love tonight," _Hermione and Pansy sang together.

_"It can be assumed," _Ron sang._  
_  
_"Their carefree days with us are history," _Ron continued, joined by Crabbe and Goyle._  
_  
_"In short, our pals are doomed," _all of them finished with satisfied smirks on their faces.


End file.
